epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Jerb Karl Marx Vs Henry Ford
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!! KARL MARX VS..... HENRY FORD!!!! BEGIN! Marx it's karl marx the famous explorer himself and am gonna put your cars on the shelf. cars like yours pollute the air that we breathe so now i will take out wiht stealth, coming down on ya like a boobonic plaque, cause we all know you never got laid, i'm no groucho but it seems you better drive off into the sunset, cause the cars are the only thing you get, with so many recalls it's a wonder your still in buisness, it's elementary watson that your money obssesed, Ford Listen here marxie you got no right to diss me, cause i am gonna beat you so hard your be begging on your knees, atleast i am clean shaven i got not scruffy beard at all, when i win this battle it will be your downfall, your so old even your dick is wrinkled, then only thing i am sure of is that you always have to take a tinkle. nothing you disocovered can ever compare to what i did, no go to a mental hospital cause i think you have flipped your lid, Marx i am famous man who goes down in history, but when it comes to you it's all misery, too long i have suffered to long have i fought, not tell me is that all your got?, i traveled sea to shining sea for this nation, i am an economist time for your damnation, i advise your buyers not to buy your cars anymore, to be honest this battle is a bore, been through too much now it's time i put you to sleep your older then me it's clearly showing, face it ford your buisness is blowing, your going bankrupt like how toys r us is, so you can go and suck on this, i'm a man who should not be messed with i'm quite the fighter, and when it comes to brains i couldn't be any more brighter, Ford Well mr.marx you have proven a point, but to be honest i rather smoker a joint, buisness is the the thing i have selected, and about that laid insult you said earlier i have been erected, been in this car salesman and been giving people a lift, so i am going to heaven so i can get stiff, Marx what you searious that is how this battle ends?, we have a battle of rhyme and he ends up dead?, well i admit it was a good one something i would recomend, but i guess i am getting older it's time i said, that it's time i also end up dead, the adventures i've had have come to an end, goodbye my fellow friends, hope you find someone new to represent, to megellan to columbus i've discovered too many things to list, guess this is the end of this famous economist, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *CHA CHING* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts